


The Interview

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Flana Story with OC. Definite Threesomes. Lana Parrilla. Fred Di Blasio. It's getting fun. This story I totally blame on moonlightfall's story "Help from the Evil Queen" in fanfiction. It reminded of an interview on an earlier Comic Con where Lana admitted that if she could try on one of her characters in life, it would be Trina Decker. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Interview**

She spotted him at the table by the window. She would know him anywhere. She cocked her head as she looked at him. He was tall; more handsome in person than he was in pictures. Although, she had to admit, the little brunette in the pictures with him surely gave him more allure than he did by himself. Without her, he just looked like an ordinary business man. How did he get her anyway? He looked up from the papers on the table, caught her eye and beckoned her over. His easy smile made her feel more at ease.

She definitely looked hotter in person. Her picture didn’t do her justice. Her ginger red hair swung in her face as she lowered herself to the chair. She had a graceful movement despite the fact that she was slightly overweight. Her stunning green eyes caught his and he caught his breath slightly. Oh, she would like that. She always did like green eyes. He smiled again and said, “Emily?”

“Yes,” Emily replied. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Di Blasio.” Emily licked her lips slightly as she reached her hand out to shake Fred’s hand. Fred placed his coffee cup down and grasped her hand firmly.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Fred exchanged, “Please, call me Fred.” He briefly looked down at the papers in front of him then back up into her eager face again. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t more nervous despite the reason he had asked her here today. “Now, Saul explained the reason why I asked you here today, correct?”

“Yes, of course,” the first bit of nerves flitted across her face.

“I’m sorry, I guess I should treat this a little more gently, but under the circumstances, I don’t think we need to beat around the bush.” Fred reached across the table to set his hand on top of hers to ease her fears.

“Excuse me, would the lady like something to drink.” A waiter picked just that moment to intrude at their little table.

“I … uh, maybe some water. Uh, wait, do you have cranberry juice?” Emily’s eyes widened as she spoke then closed to their more natural appearance.

“Yes, would you like some soda water with it?” The waiter turned back to look into her eyes.

“Uh, no, thank you.” Small muscles in her cheeks twitched slightly. A small crease deepened along her mouth into a more definite dimple as she smiled and opened her full lips to say to Fred, “I don’t like bubbly. It doesn’t sit right in my stomach.” The waiter nodded and walked away. Presently he came back setting her drink on the table, leaving them to their solitude once again.

Emily took a sip from her juice and Fred watched as her nose crinkled just slightly. He couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. Her face was so animated with her baby-soft skin, and peaches-and-cream complexion; Fred couldn’t stop staring. He hoped his wife would like her as much as he did, and he didn’t know her that well yet. Well, he better get started. “Lana’s birthday is in a month and I wanted to surprise her. She’s always had this fantasy of having a lifestyle like Trina Decker. So, I have built a playroom in our guesthouse. She’s been so busy lately; she doesn’t know it’s there. Anyway, I’m not really interested in having a ton of people come and go in our lives, but I’m willing to share her with someone I can trust, once in a while. Out of all the pictures I’ve seen, I liked you the best. Lana has always liked green eyes; and with your reddish hair, you’re just stunning.”

Emily blushed slightly. She had never been so flattered before. She watched as Fred leaned back in his chair and how the light, which was shining in from the window, played with his sleeked-back brown hair. Emily was a little disappointed with his clean cut features. She liked the look of his salt and pepper scruffiness. She had always wondered if that was what had attracted Lana in the first place. “Thank you,” she finally managed. “I do remember that interview when she mentioned that she always wanted to try to be like Trina’s character.”

Fred looked up suddenly, his eyes widening, he said, “Oh, you’re a fan. Hmm, this could work out in our favour.” Fred laughed suddenly and Emily smiled in return. “I’ve been trying to figure something out since just before I met you and I finally figured it out. Else, that’s what your initials spell.” Emily laughed along with him. He liked her laugh; it was light, like faery bells chiming. “That’s such a pretty name - Emily Linnea Sedira Einnarsson.”

He had pronounced it like ‘Innerson’, which made Emily laugh again. Peals of bells chimed when she fully laughed. “No, the ‘Ei’ sounds like ‘a’, Einnarsson,” she explained. “It’s Scandinavian.”

“Oh, okay, thanks. I’ll remember that.”

“Saul told me that you had only considered a few.” Emily’s nose twitched on the right side. Fred’s eyes watched her nose more closely for a few seconds.

“Uh, yes, that’s true. Saul showed me only one picture, but I had a couple others from another friend, and you were the only one that struck me quite so hard. Again, it’s the green eyes with your beautiful straight ginger hair. I really think that Lana will like you too.” Fred’s eyes lit up as he studied the face across from him. “Now, tell me a little about yourself. I’d like to get to know you more fully. I don’t need to know about your family or job, but who you are, if you know what I mean.” Fred winked at her.

Emily rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled widely, as she began to talk about herself, “Well, I’m 35 years old. Even though I’ve had only a couple relationships in the past, I am still a virgin, and as far as I am concerned, proud of it.” Fred’s eyes widened and Emily could see his mouth working as he gulped. She looked down at the table and smiled slightly. Looking back up, she continued, “Don’t let my virginity fool you. I’m as kinky as can be and love to masturbate. The doctor recently gave me a clean bill of health, so I’m good to go.”

“So, if I may ask,” Emily inclined her head towards Fred, “why are you doing this?”

Emily pursed her lips together, “Of course, it’s only natural to wonder such a question. Well, isn’t it obvious? You as a couple; you’re beautiful together. It intrigued me that you wanted to spice up your love life. I’ve always been attracted to pretty brunette girls and always quite upset that someone as gorgeous as Lana couldn’t be more assessable to my kind.”

“You’re bi though, right?” Fred inquired.

“No, I’m gay, but I do love anal,” which made Fred’s Adam’s apple bob up and down several times and Emily’s lips spread into a wide grin. “I’m tired of looking for that right one and Saul has promised me that he would give me his seed soon to start my own family. I’m quite content to settle down as a single mom and Saul set me up some time ago with my own business, which I won’t go into,” she paused and looked into Fred’s eyes, raising her brows, “because you’re not interested in it anyway.” Fred laughed softly. “Anyway, I don’t mind being someone else’s, shall we say, mistress, especially if it’s yours and Lana’s. Will I be able to meet her before our first time?”

Emily leaned across the table, placing her now empty glass aside so she could touch Fred’s hand. Fred’s eyes widened as Emily’s tone of voice changed from soft and timid to eager and bold. He looked down at the fingers that just grazed his and he wanted to hold those long fingered soft hands in his. He reached out his hand to hold onto hers and finally found his voice, “Yes, I would like to set you up as Lana’s personal assistant for the next month or two so you two can get to know one another. Does that work for you?”

“Perfect. I set it up recently so that I could go on vacation from, what I do.” She fluttered her other hand and Fred smiled at her vagueness. “Although, if you would permit me, I would be flattered if I could try it out on Lana. I think it would suit her perfectly.” She sighed and her eyes got all dreamy as she looked out into space. She shook her head and looked back at Fred.

“Yes, well, we’ll see. Here’s a folder with all the information you will need: our address, Lana’s cell phone, her schedule and everything that you will need to know to do your, uh, job. Did you want to be paid for what you do for her?” A light came into Fred’s eyes as it dawned on him that she was going to work for Lana. He slid the folder across the table to her.

Emily slid the folder against the edge of her side of the table and let it bump against her thumb a couple times. “Well, as far as I’m concerned, I’ll just be getting to know Lana and it will be an honor to work for her. I’ll consider it volunteering, unless it gets too much. Now, the assistant is only a cover for a couple months, right? I will need to get back to work at some point.”

“Yes, once we start having a more sexual relationship with you, I will tell Lana everything. I only want this to be a secret, not a lie. You are able to keep secrets?” Fred looked warily at her.

“Oh, yes, my family,” she let a ‘oops’ look cross her features and Fred laughed at her, “only recently found out I’m gay.” She chuckled with him. “And they can never find out about us, so secrets are my game.” She shook her head, shuddered, and mumbled, “They would definitely consider her the Evil Queen then.”

Fred laughed again. “Lana will definitely like you. I can’t wait for you two to meet. You must tell me everything, because I won’t be there the first time.”

“No problem, I’m a great observer and I consider myself a writer, so I should be able to describe it perfectly for you.” Fred pulled himself to his feet, placing some money on the table for their drinks, and Emily eased herself to standing. Emily reached out for a hug and Fred leaned into it. They parted and chatted easily as they headed for the door.

 

**AN: What do you think? Should I continue? Should we get into some hot kinky sex?**


End file.
